


Insomnia Pride

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Relationship, younger ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Noctis and Ignis have just recently started dating, and they go to the Insomnia LGBT+ Pride festival as their first "official" date
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Ignoct Big Bang 2019





	Insomnia Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I went through hell and back with this fic. but I'm so glad it's done and really like what I wrote.
> 
> Thank you to [Nihlyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria) for their beautiful art and [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meynara) for being my beta on this fic. I know I'm slow but I couldn't have down it without yall!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Noctis sat at the dinner table, tapping his fingers on the table. "IGNIS?" He called. 

"NEARLY DONE, HIGHNESS." Ignis called back from the bathroom. He was slowly and carefully painting the stripes on his cheeks. 

Noctis exhales dejectedly. He wanted to go already but he had to wait for Ignis. That was the deal he made with his father, King Regis. He could attend the Insomnia Pride Parade if Ignis accompanied him. But that was no problem, especially since they were…..were…. Noctis buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t even think the word “boyfriend” without blushing like crazy. He always loved Ignis, ever since they met when they were children. But he’d never expecedt Ignis to return those feelings, especially when Noctis blurted out a confession mid-argument just a couple weeks ago. Now he has his first boyfriend, going to their first pride, and he couldn't be more excited. Unfortunately, that level of excitement comes with an equal, if not greater, level of anxiety. This started to make him doubt everything they planned on doing today. He took off his cap and started fiddling with it and bouncing his leg up and down. It was a pretty simple black cap, with the word “PRIDE!” on the front in rainbow letters, and a rainbow on the bill. He wore a white shirt, a departure from the black attire expected of Insomnian Royalty, that had a rainbow design that looked almost like a bird taking flight. And finally black shorts that looked like it had a vertical rainbow design with the word “Pride” at the bottom on the left leg.

“IGNIS!” Noctis called again, but there was no answer. He got up from the table and walked towards the bathroom. His head was down, eyes focusing on his cap as he continued to play with it. He reached the bathroom, but then started to pace in front of him. “Are you sure we should be doing this? What if someone recognizes me? What if reporters take our picture and runs it in some trashy magazine? What if someone tries to kidnap us? What if-” Noctis paced outside the bathroom as he continued to list all the worst case scenarios he could think of. He finally stopped, facing the bathroom door. He knocked on it “Ignis…. Maybe... maybe we should stay in today...”

Ignis winced and let out a sigh, putting down the small paintbrush he was holding. The sudden knock on the door caused him to jump slightly, which in turn caused his hand, and the stripe he was painting on his cheek, to go up and across. Luckily, it was the last stripe he had to paint, and he had been painting from the bottom up instead of the other way around in anticipation of some kind of distraction that would mess him up. He took a tissue and turned on the faucet to get it wet. He wrung out excess water and slowly and carefully dabbed it on his cheek to clean his mistake. He picked up the brush again to touch up the end of the stripe. Then with the wet tissue, he cleaned the edges. He took a step back and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a short sleeved, white button up shirt with a plaint splash design in the colors of the rainbow. He wore plain khaki slacks with rainbow suspenders. It wasn’t very different than what he would normally wear, but it suited him and he loved the colors and design. 

He nodded to himself. “Done.” He turned to open the door and saw Noctis standing there. His eyes were downcast, looking at his cap. Noctis looked up and met Ignis’ eyes with a meek look. Ignis just smiled warmly in response. He took the cap and gently placed it on Noctis’ head and pulled him into a hug. “Not to worry, Noct.” He began to gently stroke the back of Noctis’ head, “The King gave us permission to go out today and be who we are. And don’t forget that I will be there watching out for you, and you know nothing ever gets past my eyes.” Noctis giggled and hugged Ignis tighter. “And there will be undercover members of the Crownguard that will be discreetly watching us from a distance in case anything serious happens. We will be safe. And we will have fun.”

"Yeah… You're right…." Noctis smiled. Ignis always knew what to say. "So?" Noctis let go of Ignis and took a step back. "What do you think?" He spun around slowly, showing off his outfit, and then faced Ignis. 

"I think you look absolutely adorable, Noct." Ignis replied. 

Noctis scoffed and pouted. "Ughhh. Kids are adorable. I'm sixteen now, Ignis, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle at the objection. "My apologies, Highness.” He took a step forward and grabbed Noctis’ hand. He raised it up, bowed, and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. “You look handsome, Noct.” He straightened up, just in time to see Noctis blush, before he took his hand back to cover his face.

“Th-thanks….”

“You’re very welcome. And what do you think of what I’m wearing?”

Noctis started stroking his chin, leaning forward as if inspecting Ignis’ clothes. He leaned back and smiled. “You look adorable, Iggy!” He announced with a pleased look on his face. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Did you not just say only kids are adorable?”

“Yes. But I am the Prince so I get to call whoever I want adorable.” Noctis answered.

Ignis smirked. “Well, I can’t argue with that.” Ignis motioned to the door. “Shall we go, Noct?”

Noctis nodded and headed to the front door of his apartment. Ignis followed suit. They reached the door, and Noctis was about to reach up and open the door, when he felt Ignis really close behind him. Ignis reached out for the door knob, his left arm so close it was rubbing Noctis’ side. His right arm wrapped around Noctis’ middle and pulled him back against Ignis. Noctis let out a small squeak as Ignis gently squeezed him with his right arm. Ignis opened the door and then wrapped his left arm around Noctis. 

Noctis tried to walk forward, but Ignis didn’t let go. “nnn...Ignisss….we need to gooo….” Noctis whined.

“The door is open Highness. I’m waiting on you.”

He couldn't see Ignis’ face from this position, but Noctis could tell he was smirking. One thing he learned once he started dating Ignis was how playful he really is. Sometimes it could be fun. Other times it could be more annoying than “Strict Ignis”. And right now, Noctis was not having fun with “Playful Ignis.” He huffed and lurched forward, trying to pull Ignis with all his weight. He made some headway before Ignis pulled him back and walked both of them outside. “Finally.” Noctis said, annoyed.

Ignis released Noctis and turned back to close and lock the door behind them. “The car should be waiting for us now. Shall we go?” Noctis glared at him, but walked over to call the elevator up. Ignis followed and they both got in the elevator. Noctis crossed his arms and pouted on the way down. Ignis smiled to himself and pulled Noctis closer to hug him from behind. Noctis grunted in displeasure and resisted at first, but as the elevator continued, he began to soften in Ignis’ arms. Noctis leaned back against Ignis, and Ignis gently tucked Noctis’ head under his chin. 

Soon the elevator dinged and opened to the lobby. Noctis began to walk out, but once again, Ignis did not let go of him. This time, however, he walked out with Noctis. Noctis blushed. They probably looked ridiculous, but he’d be lying to himself if he said, or even thought, that he didn’t love it when Ignis would hold him like this. Noctis felt safe all wrapped up in his arms. Ignis let go once they reached the door and opened it. Noctis walked out and saw the town car that was to take them to Pride. He froze on the spot. All the nerves and excitement from earlier came rushing back to him. 

Ignis walked up to Noctis and gently placed his hand on the small of his back. “Are you ready, Highness?”

Noctis shook his head slightly and quickly blinked multiple times, as if Ignis woke him up from a trance. He nodded. “Yeah. let’s go!” 

They walked towards the town car, and Noctis opened the door for Ignis. “After you.” he said. Ignis got in the car and slid all the way to the other end. The normal, proper procedure for riding with royalty is to allow them in first and climb in afterwards. However, Noctis was not one for following “normal, proper procedures” especially with Ignis. He liked to let Ignis climb in first so he could slide in and rest his head against Ignis’ shoulder. 

Noctis climbed in and closed the door behind him, but stopped and looked at Ignis. “Problem, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“If I lean against you, I'd ruin your face paint…" Noctis pouted. 

Ignis smiled "Oh is that all?" he said in an almost teasing tone. Ignis reached up and took Noctis' cap off and handed it to him. He then pat his lap. "Lay down." Ignis instructed. Noctis complied and lay down with the back of his head in Ignis' lap. "There. Now you can rest during the drive." 

Noctis sighed contentedly "Okay." He placed his cap on his chest and closed his eyes. 

Ignis turned his attention to the driver, while he started running his fingers through Noctis' hair "About how long will the drive take?"

"With the traffic, about an hour. But that will leave plenty of time for you to catch the parade. So no worries on that.” The driver answered.

“Very well.” Ignis replied. His fingers kept idly playing with Noctis’ hair and gently scratching his scalp. As the car drove off, Ignis started to feel a pit in his stomach. Some of Noctis’ earlier anxiety-riddled ramblings were starting to get to him now. Ignis looked down to Noctis. He looked so calm. “Out like a light already.” Ignis said to himself, amused. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. “Might as well do the same.” Ignis leaned his head back in his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

“IG~GY!”

Ignis winced at the voice. He was having such a lovely dream. Maybe if he...

“Wake up!” 

Someone was shaking him violently…. Well not “someone”. Noctis. “I’m up! I’m up!” Ignis called out. Finally the shaking stopped. Ignis opened his eyes 

Where are they? 

What is going on? 

Why is it so bright out?

Multiple questions swirled around in Ignis’ mind. He blinked a couple times to hopefully clear the haze and take stock of the situation. He was in the backseat of a car. It was still daylight. He could see the driver from his reflection in the rear view mirror and recognized him as an employee of The Crown. Finally he looked to his left. Noctis. Dear, sweet Noctis. He was sitting on his legs with his hands balled up into fists on his knees. He seemed to be pouting, but there was a shine in his eyes that showed his excitement.

“It’s not like you to sleep in like this Iggy~!” Noctis was teasing him now.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Apologies, Noct. I was dreaming.”

“Well stop that! We’re gonna miss the parade!” Noctis started gently tugging on his arm.

“I could never stop dreaming.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” 

Ignis smirked and turned to Noctis. “Every moment feels like a dream come true now that we are together.”

“Ah!” Noctis let go of Ignis’ arm. Ignis could see the red spreading across Noctis’ cheeks. Noctis made several noises, as if he was trying to think of something to say. But nothing else came out. Instead, he grabbed the bill of his cap, pulled it down over his face, and quickly turned to exit the car. 

“That was such a brutal line, Master Ignis.” The driver chimed in with a chuckle. 

“I find the best way to combat his stubbornness is with excessive romance. Also please, just Ignis is fine. I’m also a servant of the Crown. ” Ignis answered.

The driver shook his head. “Not today. Today you’re Master Ignis.”

Ignis shook his head. “Fine, have it your way Iustia.” He exited from his side of the car. “Meet us back here at five.”

“Yes sir, Master Ignis.” Iustia teased. Ignis scoffed and closed the door, and Iustia drove off. Ignis looked up and Noctis was standing across from him. His body was turned to him, but his face was looking down and to the side. He was messing with the hem of his shirt again. Ignis walked up to him and places his hands on Noctis’ wrists. “Are you ready?”

“N-no…” Noctis shook his head.

“No?” Ignis furrowed his brows. ‘ _ He must be more anxious than I thought.’ _ He took Noctis’ hands. “Listen Noct. We’re already here, so we might as well see if we enjoy it. And if, in about an hour, you’re still not feeling it, then I will call Iustia and have him take us home. Okay?” There was no response. “Noct?” Still nothing. “Noct can youMM!” 

Suddenly, Ignis was pulled down and Noctis wrapped his arms around Ingis’ neck and kissed him. And just as Ignis was getting over the sudden shock in time to enjoy the kiss, Noctis drew back with a smirk. “That’s what you get for teasing me earlier!"

Ignis could only smile. “Well I guess that’s fair...Shall we go then, Highness?” Ignis held out his hand. Noctis happily took his hand, and together they walked toward the Parade route. In the distance they could see a crowd lining either side of the street waiting for it to start. The excitement was welling up in both of them. “This is our first time huh?” Ignis suddenly said as they got closer.

“First time for what, Iggy?” Noctis asked, looking up at Ignis.

Ignis blushed slightly realizing he was thinking out loud. “Ah, sorry. I was just thinking...This is the first time we’ve ever really held hands in public isn't it?”

“O-oh…” Noctis’ own cheeks started to turn red as well. “W-well… Yeah I think it is. We.... We never really get a chance anywhere else.” 

“How do you feel?”

Noctis squeezed Ignis’ hand. “Free…”

“Free… Yes...It is freeing to finally hold your hand outside of your apartment.”

“Yeah.” Noctis smiled. “OH! It’s about to start!” Noctis let go and started running towards the crowd.

“What!? Noc- er...High--- No…” Ignis wanted to yell out after Noctis, but didn’t want to reveal him as the Prince. He finally settled on yelling “HEY!” and ran after him. 

Noctis stopped at an empty space that was in front of the crowd, so there was no one that could stand in front of him and block his view. Ignis finally caught up with him. “Oh hey, Iggy.”

“‘Oh hey?’ What the bloody hell was that?” Ignis was furious.

“Sorry. But I saw this great spot was still open and I had to run over and get it for us. See?” Noctis gestured in front of him. “No one can stand in front of us and block out view!”

“I do see. But next time don’t run off like that.” Ignis took a deep breath and exhaled. “I promised your father I would look after you. But more importantly...I don’t know how I would live with myself if anything happened to you.” 

“Aww Iggy. I’m sorry.” Noctis apologized. “I just got really excited and wasn’t thinking.”

Ignis sighed. “It’s alright Noct…. Look it’s about to start.” He nodded in the direction of the first float. As he spoke, the parade began. After having a chance to calm down, Ignis looked around. The area had been decorated with many different pride flags. He recognized a good number of them, but there were some he had never seen before. He made a mental note to look them up at a later time. There were multi colored balloons everywhere, swaying back and forth in the slight summer breeze. And there was music playing. He didn’t recognize it. It was probably a popular song from the radio as he saw quite a few others in the crowd across the street singing along. Perhaps Noctis recognizes this song.

‘ _ Speaking of Noctis… _ ’ Ignis turned to him. It looked like Noctis had the same idea about checking out the area. He seemed to be taking in the scenery. Ignis saw a glimpse of his face, happy and so full of wonder, and it caused his heart to skip a beat. Without thinking, Ignis reached over and ruffled the back of Noctis’ head. Noctis stopped and looked toward Ignis with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as if to ask if Ignis needed something. Ignis smiled and shook his head. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Noctis’ temple and pulled him closer and held him, with his arm across Noctis chest. He could hear the faint sound of Noctis humming happily as they turned their attention back to the parade. 

* * *

“That was so amazing!” Noctis exclaimed. The parade had finished and now the crowd began to disperse. 

Ignis chuckled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself now. A far cry from your mood earlier.”

“Ah…” Noctis blushed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “Y-yeah. Sorry about that Iggy....I was just…” 

Ignis took his hand lifted it up to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles. “You have nothing to apologize for, Noct.” This caused Noctis’ blush to deepen and spread. “What shall we do now?”

“Uhhh…” Noctis was still thinking about Ignis kissing his knuckles a moment ago. He shook his head slightly. “OH! I’m kinda hungry. We should get some food.”

“As you wish, Highness.” Ignis smiled. He let go of Noctis’ hand to pull out his phone. After about a minute, he looked up. “The map shows the food stalls are just up the road.”

“GOOD! Let’s go!” Noctis exclaimed. Ignis chuckled and reached down to take Noctis’ hand again. Their fingers intertwined as they started walking. They shared a wave of relief as that feeling of freedom returned.

* * *

“Ohhh wooow! Look at all the food stands!” Noctis looked around, marveling at all the booths set up. He pointed “Look they even have food trucks!”

“Ah. Yes they do. It’s the first time you’ve seen one isn’t it?” Noctis nodded. “What are you in the mood for, Noct?”

“Hmmm.” Noctis pursed his lips in thought. “Cheeseburger!” He answered.

Ignis rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Cheeseburgers? Really? With all the different food here, you want to pick the same thing you would eat every day if given the chance?” 

“Hey! It’s not the same. It’s very different here!”

“How so?”

“It’s a lot more expensive and we have to eat it on little paper trays outside.” Noctis answered.

Ignis snorted but then covered his mouth. “Those sound like exclusively bad things, Noct.”

“Yeah but even ‘exclusively bad things’ are the best when I’m with you.” Noctis hugged Ignis. 

“O-oh….” Ignis blushed. He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Noct. W-well if you insist… Cheeseburgers it is!”

“YAY!” Noctis quickly led them to the closest food truck selling cheeseburgers. Ignis followed behind him. Once they got to the front of the line, Noctis gave his order. “Can I get a number one with….No veg--”

“Everything on it.” Ignis interrupted.

“Noctis sighed. “With everything on it…”

“Alright, sweety. That's a number 1 with everything on it” The cashier repeated his order. “Fries or onion rings?”

“Fries!”

“And what to drink?”

“Duscae Mist.” 

“Alright. And anything for you sweety?” The cashier Turned her attention towards Ignis, who was fishing out his wallet to pay.

“Oh! Uh none for me thank you. We’ll be sharing.” Noctis made a pouty face at Ignis, but he ignored it. The cashier rang everything up and Ignis paid and moved off to the side with Noctis. He started grabbing utensils and napkins. Their number was called and Noctis picked up the basket. “Where shall we sit?” Ignis asked. 

Noctis looked around and nodded in the direction of an empty spot on the sidewalk, under a tree. “There.” Ignis nodded and they walked over to the spot. Ignis sat down first and gently placed the napkins and utensils in his lap. He then held up his hands to Noctis, who handed him the basket of food and soda, before sitting down.

Ignis handed back the drink, then grabbed a fork and a knife. Very slowly and carefully, he cut the cheese burger in half. Once he was done with that, he took the top bun off one half and removed all the vegetables from it and replaced the top bun. “Here you go , Noct. just like you like it.” Normally, Ignis would be more strict about Noctis eating his vegetables, but it is a special day for them, so he will let it slide. 

Noctis eagerly grabbed the half Ignis cleared for him. “Aww thanks, Iggy! I love you!” Noctis took a bite and started to chew then froze. His eyes grew wide once he realized what he said. “Uh wait no. I don’t love you ...I mean...no I do but...but like. Like a friend! A friend I’m dating...I…”

Ignis chuckled and ruffled his hair. “It’s alright, Noct. I understood what you meant. “ Ignis leaned over and kissed Noctis on the temple. 

Noctis blushed. “O-ohh okay… I just… I just didn’t wanna seem like I was rushing you or anything. I do really care about you and…” 

Noctis’ voice started to fade into the background. Ignis took this opportunity to scan the surrounding area for any possible threats. There was no one in this spot when they sat down so he didn’t have to worry about anyone coming up from behind. And where he sat, he’d be able to see anyone approaching them in his periphery. Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose and scanned the crowd ahead of them. No one suspicious. No one even really paying attention to them. Everything seemed…

Wait…

_ That’s _ …

Ignis zeroed in on a man standing about 40 feet away from them. Ignis recognized him from Crownsguard training. Gods what was his name?

...More importantly…

Clarus and Cor promised the Crownsguard detail following them would remain completely hidden, to the best of their ability, unless absolutely necessary. So if he is out here in the open, does that mean… But wait… He’s not even paying attention to them, so what was he… 

A man walked up to the guard. They embraced tightly and kissed. Ignis gasped to himself. He blinked and his eyes went wide. ‘Oh. He is…..They are here… Together… Like us…” Ignis’ worry and suspicion quickly melted to relief and awe. Not only because there was no immediate threat like he originally thought. But also… He’s not alone. Logically and statistically speaking, Ignis could not possibly be the only gay person that was part of the Crownsguard. He knew that, but still he had never met another… until now. Now he--

“Hel~lo!? Ignis! Are you paying attention to me?” Ignis train of thought was interrupted by Noctis, who was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Y-yes. Of course I was, Noct.” Ignis lied.

“Oh yeah? What did I just say?” Ignis was silent. “Yeah, I thought so.”

Ignis didn’t look over, but he could feel Noctis pouting in his direction. “Apologies, Noct. I was just… Taking it all in.”

“Taking what in?” 

Ignis gestured in front of them. “This. Everything. The people. The happiness. The freedom. The..” Ignis’ eyes focused back on the guard, who was walking away happily arm in arm with his partner. “The love. It’s so different, yet familiar.”

“Yeah… “ Noctis agreed in a soft voice. “I’ve been feeling overwhelmed by all the people here. But… I feel comfortable. Like I belong.”

“Noct…” Noctis suddenly got up and walked towards the nearest trash can and threw away the empty tray and cup. Ignis looked down at his now empty hands, bewildered. He had apparently eaten his half of the burger without realizing it.

Noctis walked back and stopped in front of Ignis, holding out his hand. “Ready?”

Ignis smiled and took Noctis’ hand. He pulled himself up. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“What is going on here?” Ignis asked as they approached a crowd. Everyone seemed to be standing in front of a stage. 

“Was there supposed to be a show?” Noctis asked. 

“I don’t recall.” Ignis fished out his phone to look at the events for the day.

Before he could find anything, a voice rang out over the speakers. “Hellooo Insominiaaa! How the hell are ya’?”

Noctis suddenly gasped and grabbed Ignis’ arm. “Iggyyyy! It’s a drag queen! We have to get closer!”

“Alright let--Ah!” Before Ignis could agree, Noctis was already pulling, almost dragging him closer to the stage. “Noc---mm.” Once again, ignis wanted to call out to Noctis, but with the larger, and denser, crowd around them, he stopped himself from accidentally exposing the Prince of Lucis to his people. “Please slow down!” Ignis’ request fell on deaf ears as Noctis continued pulling towards the stage. They stopped in an open spot about twenty feet from the stage. Ignis pulled his hand free. “What did I say about running off like that!?” Again his words fell on deaf ears. Noctis was absolutely mesmerized by the drag queen on stage. 

She was wearing a long white gown that went to the floor with rhinestones all the way down that shone in the sun. She had very heavy eye makeup with glitter and dark brows. The rest of her makeup seemed very subdued by comparison. She had blonde wigs stacked on top of each of each other giving her more over the top and exaggerated hair. It was styled with side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown. The rest was pinned up in the back. Overall, she looked great. Ignis had to wonder how hot she must be feeling in that gown and all that hair and makeup in this weather. 

“She looks amazing.” Noctis said suddenly.

"Yes she does.” Ignis nodded. He cocked his head to the side, something was bugging him. “She looks very familiar, doesn’t she? I can’t quite place it.”

“Hmm…. Now that you mention it she kinda does.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the drag queen spoke again. “How’s everyone doing out there?” Everyone in the crowd cheered. She pulled out a fan, snapped it open and started fanning herself. “Now I don’t know about you guys, but I am sweating like a bitch up here. It is hotter than Ifrit’s asscrack, who the hell keeps scheduling pride during the hottest days of the year?” The crowd burst out in laughter. Even Ignis chuckled at that one. And she even answered his earlier question about how she’s handling the heat. She continued. “For those of you that have been here before, it is so nice to see you again. For anybody new out there, cheer if this is your first time here!” 

She held out her microphone to the crowd and a couple people cheered. Including Noctis, who let out a loud “Woooo!” while waving his arms wildly above his head. Ignis was alarmed at first, but the action didn’t seem to draw anyone’s attention.

“Sounds like there’s a couple out there. Welcome. I am the headliner here, and your hostess every Wednesday and Saturday over at The Cocky Chocobo, Miss Lunaslaya Rox Urbed! Luna for short.”

The crowd started cheering again. Noctis and Ignis shared a look, realizing why this drag queen, Luna, looked familiar ““LUNA!”” they said to each other, referring to the Princess of Tenebrae, and their dear friend, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Noctis started laughing. “Oh that is genius!”

“It’s rather offensive…” Ignis said, wrinkling his nose.

“Aw come on, Iggy. You know Luna would love it.” Noctis replied, rubbing Ignis’ arm.

“If Lady Lunafreya decides to forgive it, then that is her prerogative. I, however, cannot let such a… a crime against puns be!”

Noctis blinked a couple times and turned to look at Ignis. “You...You’re upset about her name being a bad pun?”

“The worst! That’s not even how Lady Lunafreya’s last name is pronounced! If everyone else wants to throw out basic grammar rules in favor of cheap thrills, then that is on them. I will not be participating…… What!?” Ignis snapped as Noctis started to laugh.

“No...Nothing. You’re so cute when you're serious Iggy.” Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis as his laughter died down. 

“....Thanks?” Ignis was a bit bewildered, but returned the hug and kept holding on to Noctis as the drag queen, Luna, spoke again.

“Now, I know you guys are here for a show and not my big fat mouth. So let’s get this started.” She turned off her mic and handed it off to a stagehand, who quickly ran back off stage. Music began to play, and Luna tore off her gown to reveal a similar white bodysuit with rhinestones all over it underneath. There were gasps and cheers in the crowd as the show began. Ignis could even hear a barely audible squeal coming from Noctis.

Luna performed two numbers. The first one was more of a dance song, and she danced across every inch of the stage. The second song was more of a ballad where she mostly stayed in one place and lip synced with such raw emotion, it brought tears to Ignis’ eyes. Once she was done, a stage hand brought the mic back out to her. “Now how bout that? I bet you didn’t think a big bitch like me could move like that, now did you?” The crowd burst out in laughter. “Are you guys having a great time out here at Pride?” The crowd cheered, with a couple YEAHs thrown in the mix. “I don’t know if I really believe you. Who wants to come up here and prove me wrong?” 

“OOH ME!”

“RIGHT HERE!”

“PICK ME LUNA!”

“Everyone else seems to be jumping around trying to get Luna’s attention, eh Noct?” Ignis asked. There was no response “Noct?” Somehow Noctis slipped out of his arms and was jumping up and down yelling to the stage just a couple feet ahead of where Ignis was standing. Ignis’ eyes grew wide. “Noc---No!”

“Oh how bout you!” Luna pointed to Noctis.

Noctis stopped and pointed to himself. “M-me?”

“Yes you! The cute one with the cap and black hair.” Luna answered

Noctis blushed and started to make his way towards the stage, but was stopped by Ignis. “Noct. I don’t think this is a smart idea. You might expose yourself up there.” Ignis said in a low, warning tone.

“No one really cares who I am. And just like you said, the Crownsguard is watching me. Watching us. I’ll be fine. I promise.” Noctis assured Ignis.

Ignis sighed. “...Okay fine…”

“Hey what's the hold up? Should I pick someone else?” Luna called out.

“NO, NO! I’M COMING!” Noctis answered back and continued through the crowd until he got to the side of the stage. A stage hand helped guide him up the steps. And he started to make his way to Luna. As he walked, he looked out to the crowd and saw how big it really was. Was it that big the whole time? It didn’t seem like that when they got there. Maybe it got bigger as the show went on. Noctis didn’t know. What he did know was at this time, his nerves were catching up to him again. He wanted nothing more than to leave the stage. But, by the time he had come to this conclusion, he was already face to face with Luna.

“My aren’t you a cute one?” Noctis half smiled back, but looked down. “How is this Pride event treating you?” 

“‘S good…” Noctis answered meekly. 

“Aww. Looks like we got a shy one here folks. Are you afraid of the crowd?” She asked. Noctis nodded slightly. Ignis watched in silence as Noctis’ nerves started taking over, but he was unsure whether or not he should run on stage to take him away. “They aren’t going to hurt you. How old are you sweety?”

“S-sixteen…”

“Sixteen!?” Lunaslay turned out to the crowd “I hope none of you gave this poor boy a drink. We don’t need to be shut down over this!” She joked, prompting scattered laughter from the crowd. Noctis, however, didn’t laugh and only got more nervous. Luna sensed this. “L-let's start over here. I am Lunaslaya Rox Urbed. And what is your name young man?”

Luna held the mic in front of Noctis’ face, but he looked out towards the crowd. He was looking for Ignis, but his vision was blurred thanks to his nerves and couldn’t make anyone out. “I-Ignis?” Noctis called out in a low but pleading voice. That was Ignis’ cue. He tore through the crowd to get to the side of the stage with the stairs to get to Noctis.

“HEY!”

“WHAT THE HELL!”

“WATCH IT!”

People cursed as Ignis as he made his way, not caring who was in the way. All he cared about was getting to Noctis.

On stage Luna took the mic back from Noctis. “Oh Ignis? That's a lovely name. Tell me, Ignis, are you here by yourself?”

“NO HE ISN’T!” Ignis yelled from the side of the stage. Noctis’ eyes lit up when he heard Ignis’ voice

“Sir please leave the stage and go back to the crowd.” A stage hand was trying his hardest to keep Ignis from rushing the stage.

“Who is that?” Luna turned her attention to the commotion at the side of the stage. “Is that your boyfriend?” She asked Noctis. He just nodded in response, not taking his eyes off Ignis. “That’s so cute! Come on guys, let him up. We can’t separate love young like this. Especially during Pride!” The stage hand sighed and motions Ignis to go. Ignis closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened his eyes and calmly walked up the stairs and across the stage to Noctis. As soon as he got close he pulled Noctis into a hug. “It’s okay. I’m here now.” He whispered to Noctis. The sound of AWWW coming from the crowd, and Luna on stage next to them, reminded him they were on a stage. He let go of Noctis, but took his hand instead and pulled him close. Noctis turned to Ignis and rested his forehead against Ignis, shoulder, hiding his face. Ignis then turned his attention to Luna and the crowd. 

“Well, Ignis’ boyfriend, do you have a name?” Luna walked closer and held the mic towards Ignis.

“I…” He started to say his name, but realized Noctis calling him earlier made everyone think his name was Ignis. He had to think of a different name. “It’s Stu.”

“Stu?”

“Y-yes. Stu. It’s short for Stupeo but I--”

“Stupid?” Luna interrupted Ignis with a joke.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “And that is precisely why I go by Stu.”

“I know. I’m just teasing. So tell me. How old are you and how long have you two been dating.”

“Eighteen. And a few weeks.” Ignis answered. Noctis muttered something. “What was that, darling?”

Noctis took a breath and Moved so he could face Luna and talk into the mic. “We… We’ve known each other since we were kids. We met when I was three and he was five…”

Ignis smiled and wrapped his arm around Noctis’ shoulder “We have been in each others lives ever since.”

There was a wave of AWWWs from the crowd. Suddenly there was a voice that yelled from the back “YOU SHOULD KISS!”

“Wh-what?” Noctis started to hide behind Ignis again.

“KISS KISS KISS KISS” the crowd was chanting.

“N-no... We couldn’t possibly--”

“Come on. Lets give these good people a show.” Luna egged them on and started chanting “KISS KISS KISS KISS” with the crowd.

“ _ Iggy… _ ” Noctis quietly pleaded to Ignis.

“ _ Do you trust me Noct? _ ” Ignis whispered back. Noctis slowly nodded “Okay. We’ll kiss.” The crowd cheered and started chanting again. Ignis gently moved Noctis in front of him. They locked eyes. Ignis raised his eyebrows as if asking Noctis if he was okay. Noctis nodded. Ignis gently cupped Noctis’ cheek that was facing away from the crowd and slowly leaned in. 

“oooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!” The crowd went as he got closer to Noctis. Ignis cocked his head to the side. Once his lips were a hair’s breadth away from Noctis’, he quickly grabbed Noctis’ cap and held it in front of their faces, blocking the crowd from seeing the kiss. Ignis could feel Noctis smile against his lips once he realized what Ignis did, and leaned in against his lips. 

Meanwhile, the crowd started booing, but Luna was quick to cut that off. “Hey! What we are not going to do is boo the private expression of love during Pride! We should applaud them for being brave enough to come out here on stage.” The crowd got silent and there were scattered applause, but nowhere near as much as there was before the kiss.

Noctis pulled back first with a smile. “I think we made them mad.”

Ignis smirked “Did we? I didn’t realize we were part of the day’s entertainment.”

Noctis chuckled. “Thanks Iggy.”

“Always. Dear, Noct.” Ignis pulled the cap away and placed it back on Noctis’ head.

“Give it up for Ignis and Stu for being such good sports!” Luna motioned towards Ignis and Ncotis. Ignis grabbed Noctis’ hand and started waving with his free hand. Noctis followed suit and they both left the stage. 

They kept walking, and once they were far enough away, Ignis stopped and turned to Noctis. “Are you okay, Noct?”

"That was…. AMAZING!” Ignis was taken aback by Noctis’ sudden ecstatic response. “All those people out there. All of them like me. Like us. I know I keep saying that but seeing them like that on stage….It was just amazing!”

Ignis smiled. “I’m glad to hear that… Though I do seemt recall you freezing up and calling for me because you were so nervous.” He teased.

Noctis turned his head up away from Ignis. “I don’t know what youre talking about.”

Ignis hugged him tightly. “I’m sure you don’t, ‘Ignis’.”

Noctis pouted, but hugged him back. “What should we do now, ‘Stu’?”

“Hmmm…. Let’s keep walking this way and see where it takes us.” Ignis let go and started guiding Noctis down the road

* * *

“And how was the Pride festival today, Master Ignis, Master Noctis?” Iustia asked as Ignis slid into the back

“It was quite eventful and exciting.” Ignis answered. 

Noctis slid in next to him. Ignis took off Noctis’ cap and wrapped his arm around Noctis’ shoulder and pulled him closer. “Fun…” Noctis said with a yawn. He leaned his head against Ignis’ chest and fell asleep. 

“Looks like the Little Prince is tuckered out. I’ll be sure to be as quiet as I can.” Iustia said quietly.

“Thank you.” Ignis replied. He started running his fingers through Noctis’ hair.

Noctis hummed but didn’t move. “Thanks for bringing me here, Iggy. I had a lot of fun…”

"It was my pleasure, Noct.” Ignis leaned his head back against the chair, closed his eyes and slowly synched his breathing with Noctis. 

“I love you, Noctis…” He said quietly.

“I love you too, Ignis.” They both smiled and fell asleep in each other's arms as Iustia drove them back to Noctis’ apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I say this with full confidence and seriousness, coming up with a drag queen character and naming her "Lunaslaya Rox Urbed" was my greatest accomplishment of 2019


End file.
